Not here, Not Yet
by laaawsy
Summary: One Shot between Bridget and Franky based on events of S03E09.


Bridget and Franky Oneshot

"Not here, not yet" Bridget exhaled as she fought not to retaliate to Franky's affections. "I know." Franky was persistent though. Bridget's heart was racing as Franky ran her dexterous hands down Bridget's jacket, stopping at the hem of her pants. "Stop Franky." Bridget pushed herself further back into the bookshelf. "I need you Gidge" Franky stepped back looking unsatisfied. The older woman avoided eye contact with Franky staring at her feet. "I need you too" could barely be heard as she looked up into Franky's wicked eyes. "Meet me in my office in half an hour" Gidge muttered into the younger girl's ear and left Franky standing there with a devilish grin and a feeling in her lower regions equivalent to an explosion.

"Franky Doyle for you Ms Westfall" Ms Miles drawled, completely uninterested in her surroundings. "That was the longest half an hour of my life" the brunette confessed leaning against the office door. "Lock it." Bridget said breathlessly. Franky obliged and closed the blinds all within seconds. "I can't do this anymore, you're driving me insane" the older woman confessed. Bridget knew she couldn't keep this façade up any longer. She had already handed over her sessions to a different psychiatrist and in her professional opinion, was following protocol. Well, wanting to fuck your prisoner may or may not be frowned upon by the board she mused to herself.

"Is this just about lust? Really? Just tell me." Franky leant over the desk where Bridget was still sitting in her chair. Bridget sighed, shifting in her seat. "It's complicated Franky." Bridget jumped when Franky's hand slammed down on her desk. "That's bullshit! This! Us! We're the real deal. I've never felt this way before. Honestly Bridget I know you feel it too. Just say it. Please" the last words where a whisper as Franky held back tears.

"Come here." Bridget patted the desk directly in front of her. Franky walked around Bridget's desk and sat where Bridget had told her to. The older woman stood from her chair, manoeuvring her body between Franky's legs. "I can't hold back, not with you. You're mesmerising Franky; you're the only thing I can think about. I'm so, so sorry for all of this." The sound that escaped her mouth was something between a sob and a laugh. Franky raked her hands up Bridget's thighs and let them linger. Encouraged by this, Bridget pushed Franky's fringe out of her eyes. "I think that…. I'm falling for you Franky…. Fuck" Bridget swore as she realized she'd finally said it. It was as if the room around them was falling away and her insides were swimming with lust, fear and excitement.

Franky let her actions talk as she unzipped Bridget's jacket, biting down on her collarbone eliciting a moan from the older woman. "I wanna know what you taste like" Franky breathed into her ear as she could feel Bridget undressing her with her eyes. She couldn't believe she had any self-control left after the events of today however Bridget pulled gently on Franky's hair to bring them face to face. Franky made puppy dog eyes at Bridget for making her stop but quickly pressed her lips against Bridget's. "Fuck Franky, you're going to be the death of me."

Bridget retreated and sat back down in her chair. "This parole hearing couldn't come any sooner." Franky said, hopping up from the desk and kneeling next to Bridget's chair. "Promise you'll pick me up when I get out of this place?" Franky linked fingers with the blonde. "Of course I will." She squeezed Franky's hand and stood, bringing Franky up to her level. "You better get back to your unit, people might start to get the wrong idea" Franky laughed at Bridget's sarcasm and stood up, stepping backwards playfully, with a giddy smile on her face. "And Franky, not to _have tickets on myself_ but I've been told my car's pretty hot." Franky couldn't believe Bridget remembered. "Can't wait Gidge." she mused as she walked back to her unit feeling on top of the world.

 **Just a little side note if you're disappointed they didn't get it on in the heat of the moment, I wrote this with full intent on staying true to the characters. Yes, both characters are pushing the boundaries but they wouldn't blatantly jeopardize each other's futures. I hope you enjoyed reading this and would love if you left a review or messaged me** **x**


End file.
